


Helen Cobb's Letter to Carol Danvers

by jeweledsong



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Airplanes, Aviation, Flying, Gen, Museum of Flight, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweledsong/pseuds/jeweledsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my gift to barefootdramaturg, and to the Carol Corps. It's Helen Cobb's letter to Carol Danvers, from Captain Marvel issue 1, performed and set to video by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Knew you the second you set foot on my property, kid. ...

words by Kelly Sue DeConnick.  
Audio and video recording and editing by jeweledsong/tereshkova2001.

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLHKhxkJB3I

Would you like overly-detailed author’s notes including identifications for the airplanes and sources for the clothing? I didn’t think so. If you would, hit up the next chapter.


	2. vidder's notes

Helen Cobb was from Texas. I chose to give her, not a Texan accent, but the West Virginia drawl of Chuck Yeager. Listen to your captain the next time you fly commercial. I give you better than even odds they have that same accent, or a hint of it. That’s how pilots sound. And after all, Kelly Sue DeConnick’s original pitch was “Captain Marvel as Chuck Yeager”.

The pink paper airplane is a model based on a P-47 Thunderbolt, a WWII prop fighter plane.

Some of the books at “higher, further” are autographed by actual astronauts, including Glenn’s and Lovell’s memoirs.

The Avengers ID card at “spittin’ mad” is Carol Danvers’, from Avengers Assemble issue 16. I made this prop as well as all the costumes that appear in the video.

The USAF plane at “runnin’ full bore” is a Northrop YF-5A Freedom Fighter. I chose it because Carol, as she won’t let anyone named Rogers forget, is a colonel in the Air Force.

At “to or from what” the video pans across the Great Gallery of the Museum of Flight. Featured is a Lockheed M-21 Blackbird with a D-21 daughter drone. It’s a unique precursor to the SR-71 stealth fighter jet.

At “a chosen people” and again at “you and me” you see an authentic US Army Air Force Women’s Army Auxiliary Corps uniform. The insignia belong to the USAAF Technical Training Command and it is dated 1943. I don’t know for certain, but there is a chance that the original owner served at Avenger Field (I swear neither I nor Kelly Sue made that up), Banshee Squadron’s base. The timing is right and they trained most of the women pilots there.

The CAROL CORPS tank top at “punch holes in the sky” comes from We Love Fine as part of Kelly Sue DeConnick’s curated collection. I cut the sleeves and collar off of the t-shirt because shoulders.

The silver prop plane at “that kind of purpose” is a storied 1935 Lockheed Electra airplane that was refurbished and remodeled to look exactly like Amelia Earhart’s last plane. Linda Finch flew this plane around the world in 1997 to complete what Earhart started.

The Carol Corps Mobilize and Captain America dogtags at “damn sure find a way” were made by Optimystical Studios, as was the winged necklace worn at “be the stars”. And the unlicensed Captain Marvel shirt at “as young as you were”.

The NASA jet at “get where we’re going” is the first Boeing 737 ever built. It was used as a test plane by both Boeing and NASA.

Amelia Earhart did not bring her lucky scarf with her on her final flight, which is why it appears alongside her helmet and goggles at “death and indignity be damned”.

The comics panel at “meant to be” is, of course, from Captain Marvel issue 1. Art by Dexter Soy.

If you are ever in Seattle, Washington with a few hours to kill, and you love Captain Marvel at least in part for the aviation, I really suggest going down to the Museum of Flight. It’s next to Boeing Field, and it has an amazing collection of airplanes. And spacecraft, including actual trainers for the Apollo command module and the space shuttle. I spend a certain amount of each visit adamantly not tearing up.


End file.
